Primavera para Siempre
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Hades ha muerto y los caballeros han vuelto a la vida. Perséfone quiere revivirlo, y alguien más se aprovecha de ello... ¿qué sucederá?
1. C1: Renacer

CAPÍTULO 1: RENACER  
  
En Elíseo...  
  
-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Atena?- dijo Hades con tristeza- los seres humanos no merecen la tierra... no merecen que yo sufra por ellos-  
  
-No tenemos el derecho de castigarlos, Hades- dijo Saori.  
  
La pelea continuó. Hades estaba a punto de atravezar a Saori con su espada, cuando Seiya se colocó entre ambos.  
  
-¡Seiya!- gritó Saori- ¡no!-  
  
Hades retiró su espada del cuerpo de Seiya.  
  
-Pobre humano- murmuró Hades, con mucha lástima- se sacrificó por nada... pues has perdido tu única oportunidad de vencerme-  
  
Pero los cosmos de Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga se encendieron al máximo y ayudaron a Saori a atravesar a Hades con su báculo.  
  
************  
  
Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de ahí...  
  
Una joven mujer, muy hermosa, despertó sobresaltada. Sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente. Su respiración era agitada, y su corazón latía con muchísima rapidez. Miró a su alrededor. Acababa de sentir algo. ¡Qué terrible pesadilla! Trató de sentir el cosmo de Hades pero no pudo.  
  
-No es posible...- murmuró para sí misma. Se levantó de un salto y acomodó un poco sus largos cabellos negros. Corrió a la puerta de su habitación, pero alguien más le obstruyó el paso. Otra mujer.  
  
-¡Déjame salir, madre!- dijo la joven.  
  
-Perséfone, veo que tú también lo has sentido- dijo la mujer recién llegada- Hades ha muerto, ¡y ahora eres libre!- y la mujer abrazó a la joven. Perséfone, por su parte, empujó a su madre para librarse de ella y salió corriendo de ahí. No lo creería hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Sintió algo del cosmo de Hades, muy débil... se le estaba acabando el tiempo.  
  
Llegó a la entrada del Olimpo, lugar donde solo los dioses podían estar. Perséfone emitió un gemido... lo había olvidado, no podía salir de ahí por sí sola. La diosa se sentó en un escalón y dejó que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Dos dioses llegaron junto a ella.  
  
-Perséfone, tú también lo has sentido, ¿verdad?- dijo una diosa joven, de cabellos y ojos verdes.  
  
-Sí, Iris- contestó Perséfone.  
  
-¿Quieres ir allá?- dijo el dios, joven, muy parecido a Iris, pero rubio. Perséfone levanto la mirada- yo te podría llevar...-  
  
-¡Hermes!- dijo Iris a modo de reproche- no deberías sacar a Perséfone de aquí. Recuerda que su madre...-  
  
-Su madre no tendrá ningún problema- dijo Hermes, y se volvió a Perséfone- ¿quieres ir allá?- repitió el dios, y Perséfone asintió- yo te llevaré...-  
  
-¡Esperen! No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Iris, pero Hermes la ignoró y, tomando la mano de Perséfone, la llevó flotando por el cielo hasta internarse en lo que quedaba del Reino de Hades.  
  
****************  
  
En las ruinas de lo que fue el Santuario de Atena, Saori utilizó su cosmo para reconstruirlo. Una vez que quedó totalmente listo, se encerró en su Templo, sola. Lloró unos minutos, pero luego transportó su cosmo hacia el Olimpo, y se encontró cara a cara con Zeus, su padre. Hera, su madre, le sonreía junto al rey de los dioses, al parecer aliviada. Y su hermana Iris, la mensajera divina, la miraba con cierto aire de tristeza.  
  
-Supe que acabas de derrotar a Hades, hija- dijo Zeus- y, aún así, estás triste. ¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-Padre- dijo Saori- casi todos mis caballeros han muerto en esa horrible batalla... y solo cuatro de ellos sobrevivieron....quisiera que... que volvieran a la vida...-  
  
-Atena, solo Hades podría regresar a la vida a un ser humano- dijo Hera interviniendo en la conversación.  
  
-No solo Hades- dijo Saori- su esposa, por derecho, también tiene ese poder...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Zeus- Iris, dile a Perséfone que venga...-  
  
-No está aquí, mi señor- dijo Iris- quiso ir al lado de Hades antes de que muriera. Hermes la llevó-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Zeus en voz alta, sorprendido. Saori abrió mucho los ojos y Hera también dio señales de sorpresa- si creí que ella era obligada por Hades a volver cada año...-  
  
Iris negó con la cabeza, y entonces Saori entendió la tristeza de la mensajera divina: sentía lástima por Perséfone porque, al parecer, la joven diosa amaba a Hades.  
  
-Entonces- dijo Zeus- llamaré a Hermes para que lleve mi mensaje a Perséfone hasta el Inframundo-  
  
**************  
  
Perséfone se estremeció al ver el castillo destruido y varios cadáveres de los espectros de Hades, pero Hermes la animó a que continuara. Al llegar al río Estigia, Hermes la dejó.  
  
-Zeus me llama- le dijo el rubio dios- sigue adelante, ya conoces el camino...-  
  
Perséfone asintió mientras miraba a Hermes desaparecer. Cruzó el río Estigia, caminando sobre las oscuras aguas. Cuando por fin llegó a la otra orilla, vio los cuerpos de otros tantos espectros. Conforme se acercaba al muro de los Lamentos, vio una sombra triste que la miraba, sin poderle hablar.  
  
-¡Radamanthys!- exclamó la diosa. La sombra solo le señaló con tristeza el camino al muro de los Lamentos.  
  
Doce sombras, pertenecientes a caballeros de Atena, flotaban cerca del muro, mirándose entre sí con una mezcla de tranquilidad y melancolía. En el suelo, había doce armaduras doradas de Atena. Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención, sino un hueco en el muro de los Lamentos.  
  
-¡No!- dijo ella, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas- ¡no! por favor...- lloraba con tanta amargura, que aún las sombras de los caballeros dorados que flotaban cerca se compadecieron de ella. La diosa sintió un cosmo.  
  
-Sí, es él- dijo atravesando el muro con facilidad, por su naturaleza divina. Una vez en Elíseo, vio a Hades. Aún estaba con vida, pero muy gravemente herido.  
  
-Perséfone...- murmuró Hades, agonizante, cuando la diosa llegó a su lado- perdóname...-  
  
-Mi señor- dijo ella, cayendo de rodillas junto a él y tomando una de las manos del dios entre las suyas- no me dejes... Hades, no me dejes...-  
  
-Yo... yo estaba equivocado...-murmuró Hades- debí escucharte...no debí intentar... Atena tenía razón...-  
  
-Eso ya no importa- dijo Perséfone- no me abandones...-  
  
-Lo...lo siento...-  
  
-No...- dijo Perséfone- no me dejes...-  
  
-Adiós, mi amor...- Hades cerró los ojos.  
  
-¡No!- dijo ella, reanudando su llanto. Varias de sus lágrimas humedecieron el cuerpo de Hades.  
  
*****************  
  
-¿Me llamaste, Padre?- dijo Hermes, ante la presencia de Zeus.  
  
-Sí, hijo. Tu hermana- dijo Zeus señalando a Saori. Hermes la miró con algo de resentimiento- me ha pedido que vuelva a la vida a sus caballeros. Deseo que vayas al reino de la Muerte y le digas a Perséfone que yo le ordeno que devuelva la vida a los caballeros de Atena-  
  
-Padre- murmuró Hermes, sin mirar al rey de los dioses- ¿cómo puedes pedirme semejante cosa? ¿acaso no sientes la tristeza en el cosmo de Perséfone?-  
  
-¿Te atreves a contradecirme?- dijo Zeus con enfado.  
  
-No, padre- murmuró Hermes.  
  
-Bien. También le dirás- dijo Zeus- que antes de morir, Hades le prometió a sus espectros que los volvería a la vida... así que ella debe cumplir la promesa de su esposo... ¿entendiste?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Hermes y, cabizbajo, se dio la vuelta para salir.  
  
-Espera, Hermes- dijo Iris- voy contigo- y ambos dioses salieron juntos del Olimpo.  
  
-Atena- dijo Zeus- permití que Perséfone reviviera a los espectros también, para que mantengan el Reino de la Muerte en orden. Además, Perséfone no es una diosa muy fuerte, también necesita protección...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Saori, y dejó a Zeus con la diosa Hera, para volver al Santuario.  
  
-Pobre Perséfone...- murmuró Zeus a su esposa- nunca lo creí así. Solo espero que no se aprovechen de esta situación...-  
  
***************  
  
Iris y Hermes llegaron a Elíseo, donde Perséfone estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Hades. Iris, a pesar de ser una diosa, sintió un horrible nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué podía hacer?  
  
-Perséfone- dijo Hermes- Zeus te... te pide que...-  
  
-Mi tío me ordena que devuelva la vida a los caballeros de Atena, ¿cierto?- dijo Perséfone sin levantar la mirada.  
  
-Sí-  
  
Perséfone emitió un ligero sollozo, que hizo que Iris se arrodillara junto a ella y la abrazara.  
  
-¿Iris?- dijo Perséfone apartando sus hermosos ojos del cuerpo de Hades para mirar a la diosa que la abrazaba- creí que tú tenías miedo de entrar aquí...-  
  
-No podía dejarte sola- dijo Iris- Perséfone, tienes que hacer algo. Atena...-  
  
-No fue su culpa- dijo Perséfone- todo fue un horrible malentendido. Y por eso- tomó un báculo junto al cuerpo de Hades- ni sus caballeros ni los espectros de mi señor merecían morir-  
  
La diosa salió de Elíseo. Junto al muro de los Lamentos, reunió a todos los que habían sido caballeros de Atena: Seiya, Kanon, Orfeo, Shion, los caballeros dorados y de plata.  
  
-Caballeros, vuelvan a la vida, y ofrézcanle a su diosa mis disculpas...- la diosa levantó su báculo, que brilló en el cielo y las sombras de los caballeros fueron desapareciendo una por una.  
  
-Ya está- dijo Perséfone- han vuelto a sus cuerpos...-  
  
Perséfone reunió a todos los que habían sido espectros de Hades, e hizo lo mismo. Ciento ocho hombres, todos con sus Sapuris o armaduras oscuras, aparecieron frente a ella.  
  
-Mi señor Hades les prometió la vida a cambio de su fidelidad- dijo Perséfone- ustedes han cumplido con su parte y yo, en lugar de mi esposo, se las he dado. Yo no puedo darles vida eterna, pero les he devuelto la vida mortal que les fue quitada en servicio de mi señor Hades. Ahora- continuó la diosa, ante la mirada de los espectros- pueden elegir entre quedarse o volver al mundo de la luz. Yo los necesito para mantener el orden en este reino, pero no los obligaré a quedarse. Mediten lo que van a hacer...- y Perséfone se retiró a su habitación.  
  
Los espectros murmuraban entre sí, tratando de decidir que hacer.  
  
-Nos deberíamos ir- dijo un espectro- Hades no cumplió su promesa...-  
  
-Yo opino igual- dijo otro- ya que obtuvimos la vida de nuevo, podemos irnos...-  
  
-¡Cobardes!- rugió Radamanthys - ¿cómo pueden llamarse, o haberse llamado, espectros de Hades a ustedes mismos?-  
  
-Ya no lo somos- protestó otro más- la reina Perséfone nos ha liberado...-  
  
-Con mayor razón le debemos nuestra gratitud y protección- dijo el juez- si ustedes son unos cobardes, por mí está bien. Por lo que a mí respecta, yo me quedaré a proteger a la reina Perséfone. Es lo que el señor Hades hubiera querido...-  
  
-Yo también me quedo- dijo Myu de Papillon.  
  
-Y yo también- dijeron otros más. Convencidos, los ciento ocho espectros decidieron que darse.  
  
-Entonces, todos regresen a sus puestos- dijo Radamanthys, y todos obedecieron. La diosa salió de su habitación con un asomo de una sonrisa.  
  
-Te lo agradezco, Radamanthys- dijo ella.  
  
-No es más que mi deber, Señora- dijo el juez- ahora me retiro, debo ir a entrenar a mi aprendiz...- se inclinó y dejó a la diosa.  
  
************  
  
-¡Saori! ¡Chicos!-  
  
-¡Seiya!- gritaron Saori, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun., corriendo a abrazar al caballero. Una chica pelirroja también esperaba a Seiya junto con Marín y June.  
  
-¡Seika!- gritó Seiya con una enorme sonrisa, y abrazó a su hermana por fin, después de tantos largos años.  
  
Saori estaba feliz de volver a ver a Seiya, y los caballeros dorados y de plata. Platicaron animadamente con ellos, sobre todo sobre la experiencia de haber estado muertos.  
  
-¿Y qué sucedió?- preguntó Shun- ¿cómo volvieron a la vida?- Saori dirigió su mirada al caballero, interesada.  
  
-Saori- dijo Seiya, calmando su euforia- una diosa nos volvió a la vida...-  
  
-Era muy hermosa- dijo Aioria- y, a la vez, se veía muy triste...-  
  
-Nos pidió que la disculpáramos contigo- dijo Mu- ¿quién era ella?-  
  
Saori suspiró.  
  
-Ella es Perséfone, la diosa de la Primavera y el Sueño... y la esposa de Hades-  
  
-¿QUE?- los caballeros dorados y de bronce se sorprendieron.  
  
-¿Cómo pudo tener ella el corazón para volvernos a la vida?- dijo Milo- sobre todo cuando...-  
  
-Cuando yo maté a su esposo- dijo Saori, terminando la frase de Milo- Zeus se lo ordenó...-  
  
-¿Cómo una diosa tan hermosa pudo casarse con alguien como Hades?- murmuró Seiya- una diosa de vida y un dios de muerte...-  
  
-No lo hizo por su propia voluntad- dijo Saori.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Que se suponía que Hades mantenía a Perséfone a su lado por la fuerza-  
  
-¿Qué no es su esposa?- dijo Camus- ¿cómo puede...?-  
  
-Escuchen:- dijo Saori- Perséfone es la hija de Deméter, la diosa que se encarga de hacer que las cosas crezcan sobre la tierra. Deméter nos dijo que un día, cuando Perséfone se paseaba, Hades surgió de la tierra y se la llevó por la fuerza al Inframundo, haciéndola su reina...-  
  
Todos guardaron un silencio expectante. Saori continuó.  
  
-Deméter le exigió a Hades que regresara a su hija. Hades dijo que Perséfone no quería volver, porque se había encantado con el reino de los Muertos. Como se imaginarán, nadie le creyó, pero Hades siguió sin devolverla. Entonces, Deméter habló con Zeus y dijo que no volvería a hacer su trabajo hasta que le regresaran a su hija. Entonces, Zeus llegó con ellos a un acuerdo: Perséfone pasaría la primavera y el verano en el Olimpo, con su madre; y el otoño y el invierno con Hades en el Inframundo...-  
  
-Por eso estaba Pandora, pero no estaba ella- dijo Saga- aún es verano...-  
  
-Exacto- dijo Seiya- pero entonces, ¿porqué volvió?¿qué no se supone que Perséfone no quería ya vivir ahí? Y, de cualquier manera, aún falta un mes para que el verano termine...-  
  
-Eso es lo que no entiendo- dijo Saori- ¿porqué volvería por su propia voluntad?-  
  
Todos los caballeros se miraron entre sí.  
  
-¿No han pensado en la posibilidad de que Perséfone haya amado a Hades de verdad?- dijo Mu.  
  
-Si fue así- dijo Saori- entonces Zeus y Deméter han cometido una gran injusticia...-  
  
***********  
  
Deméter se paseaba en círculos en su habitación.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- murmuró la diosa para sí misma- Atena ya lo sabe... y Zeus también lo sospecha... ¡no! debo evitarlo... debo deshacerme de Atena antes de que...- apretó el puño y golpeó con él la mesa.  
  
-¿Problemas, Deméter?- dijo una voz. Deméter miró hacia donde le hablaban. Otra diosa acababa de llegar.  
  
-Claro- dijo ésta, enfurecida- ¿qué puedo hacer? Si Atena se entera, seguramente echará a perder todo lo que he hecho y mis planes se vendrán abajo...-  
  
-No será necesario- dijo la otra diosa- tu hija nos ayudará...-  
  
-Perséfone está muy ocupada lloriqueando por Hades como para...-  
  
-Con un poco de persuasión- dijo la otra diosa- Perséfone quitará a Atena de en medio...-  
  
-Bien, si tu lo dices- dijo Deméter- ¿qué tengo que hacer?-  
  
-Dejármelo a mí- dijo la diosa, y salió de ahí emitiendo una carcajada.  
  
**************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, chicos, este es el inicio de mi fic... Mándenme sus reviews, para saber que les parece... Espero saber de ustedes pronto... Ah, casi se me olvida: este fic está dedicado especialmente a Silver y a las chicas del Sugoi Gummi...  
  
Abby L. 


	2. C2: Planes de Venganza

CAPÍTULO 2: PLANES DE VENGANZA  
  
En el Inframundo, las cosas habían vuelto a su relativa tranquilidad de siempre. En un área cerrada, Radamanthys entrenaba a su aprendiz, con la misma seriedad de siempre.  
  
Syckel Silverhell, la joven aprendiz, era una chica de dieciséis años de edad. Era alta, de complexión atlética, cabellos color plateado y ojos rojos. Vestía toda de negro, lo que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel y usaba una venda en la frente.  
  
-¿Porqué está preocupado?- preguntó Silver durante un descanso, sintiendo cierta inquietud en su maestro.  
  
-Me preocupa la reina Perséfone- dijo Radamanthys- no sé como ha tomado la muerte del señor Hades... y que es lo que hará al respecto-  
  
Silver miró a su maestro, y éste le devolvió la mirada. Decididamente le llamaban la atención los ojos rojos de la chica.  
  
-Bueno, continuemos con tu entrenamiento...-dijo Radamanthys de pronto- el momento en el que recibirás tu Sapuri está muy cerca...-  
  
**************  
  
Perséfone estaba más tranquila, ahora que los espectros cuidarían del Inframundo. Pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que algo le faltaba. De pronto lo recordó. Tomó el báculo de Hades y lo alzó de nuevo. Una mujer apareció frente a ella: tenía los ojos color violeta y los cabellos negros.  
  
-Pandora- murmuró Perséfone con voz triste. Pandora cayó de rodillas.  
  
-Perdóname, hermana- dijo Pandora llorando- todo fue mi culpa...-  
  
-No te culpes, Pandora- le dijo Perséfone, abrazando a su cuñada con dulce tristeza- me alegra volver a verte...-  
  
Perséfone dejó a Pandora y volvió a Elíseo, donde aún estaba el cuerpo de Hades. Con sus poderes, hizo crecer varias flores alrededor del cuerpo de su esposo, impidiendo que la muerte lo corrompa. La joven diosa se puso de rodillas y volvió a sentir sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella tenía todo el poder de volver a la vida a cualquier ser en el mundo... menos a su esposo.  
  
Vio la espada de Hades en el suelo. Era muy tentador. De seguro, podría dejar el Inframundo: Pandora, Radamanthys o Minos... ellos se harían cargo. Tomó entre sus blancas manos la espada negra, ya desenvainada y manchada de sangre. Con una tela, la diosa limpió la sangre, que de seguro pertenecía a un caballero de Atena, y acercó la punta a su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Cerró los ojos. Todo pasaría en unos segundos, y estaría con Hades de nuevo.  
  
Armándose de valor, la joven diosa intentó atravesar su corazón con la espada. No lo logró. La espada ni siquiera había herido su piel.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- se dijo a sí misma.  
  
-Lo siento, Perséfone- dijo Pandora, acercándose a ella.  
  
-¿Tú sabes algo?-  
  
-Sí. El día en que Hades se casó contigo, hizo como un encantamiento...- dijo Pandora.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Perséfone.  
  
-Para protegerte- dijo Pandora- tú solo podrás morir si Hades muere, y solo a manos de la persona que lo mató a él-  
  
Perséfone, al escuchar eso, no pudo más que ponerse de rodillas y comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Pandora, dándose cuenta de ello, se retiró para que su cuñada llorara a solas. Pero por mirar con compasión a Perséfone, no se percató de una sombra oscura que rondaba por ahí.  
  
La joven diosa seguía llorando arrodillada en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de Hades.  
  
-Perséfone...- una voz femenina se escuchó- ¿porqué lloras?-  
  
-Porque mi señor Hades está muerto, y no puedo hacer nada...- contestó la diosa a la oscuridad.  
  
-¿Y qué dirías si yo te dijera que sé como volver a la vida a tu esposo?- dijo la voz.  
  
-Eso no es posible- dijo la diosa mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo con tristeza- solo Atena puede hacerlo, pero ella nunca lo hará...-  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo la voz- si destruyes lo que ella ama, así como ella destruyó lo que tú amabas, podrás obligarla a hacerlo...-  
  
-No puedo hacer eso...- dijo Perséfone.  
  
-Vaya, no creo que a Hades le gustara que hubieras dudado en ayudarlo...-  
  
Perséfone meditó un momento esas palabras. Sí, ella haría todo lo posible por su esposo. Pero sabía que no debía atacar a Atena.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-¿Crees acaso que tú esposo no vale la pena...?- dijo la voz.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Perséfone, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano- ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?-  
  
La voz emitió una risa fría antes de contestar.  
  
***************  
  
En el Santuario, la vida volvió a la normalidad, como si Hades nunca hubiera existido o intentado matar a Atena. En Aries, Mu entrenaba a Kiki. En Tauro, Aldebarán estaba sentado en la entrada del Templo, dejando que los rayos de sol toquen su rostro. En Géminis, Saga y Kanon platicaban y se ponían al tanto de sus vidas. En Cáncer, Máscara Mortal respiró profundamente, sintiéndose feliz de estar vivo. Aioria había buscado a Marín. En Virgo, Shaka volvió a ver su hermoso jardín, y sonrió. En Libra, Dokho era joven de nuevo y volvía a proteger su casa. En Escorpión, Milo sintió la brisa fresca en su rostro. En Sagitario, Aioros y Shura conversaban de sus recuerdos y la infancia de ambos. En Acuario, Camus no podía ocultar su alegría a pesar de su frialdad. Y en Piscis, Afrodita volvió a sentir la esencia de sus propias rosas.  
  
Saori, sin embargo, no podía estarse quieta. Tenía el presentimiento que algo malo había ocurrido, aunque no podía explicar que era. Se paseaba de un lado a otro.  
  
-Ya cálmate, Saori- dijo Seiya- ¿se puede saber que es lo que te preocupa tanto?-  
  
-Nada, es solo ese asunto de Perséfone- dijo Saori- aún no sé bien que fue lo que sucedió...-  
  
-No deberías preocuparte tanto, Saori- dijo Shun. Hyoga asintió, pero Shiryu aún quedó pensativo. En cierto sentido, también estaba preocupado, no por lo que sucedía, pues no lograba entenderlo, sino porque el hecho de que Saori estuviera preocupada no era buena señal.  
  
-Creo que yo puedo ayudar- dijo una voz alegre. Era Aioros.  
  
-¡Aioros!- dijo Seiya- claro, tú viviste en ese lugar trece años...-  
  
-Cierto- dijo Aioros- no fue muy divertido, pero puede servir de algo-  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Notaste algo en Hades o Perséfone en ese tiempo?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Aioros- puedo asegurarles que Hades la adoraba. No podía soportar la idea de que algo le sucediera...- se quedó pensativo- recuerdo que los otoños e inviernos eran mucho mejores... el humor de Hades estaba mucho mejor que en primavera o verano...-  
  
-¿El humor de Hades?- preguntó Seiya sin entender.  
  
-Claro, Seiya- dijo Aioros- hasta se sentía en el aire, que Hades era feliz...-  
  
-¿Y ella?- preguntó Shiryu- ¿notaste algo extraño en ella, como si estuviera forzada o algo?-  
  
-No- dijo Aioros- Era bondadosa con todos los...-se interrumpió, no sabía como definirlo- todas las almas que estábamos ahí. Y de verdad parecía muy enamorada de Hades... me refiero a que estaba muy feliz cuando llegaba y en su rostro se reflejaba una gran tristeza cuando se acercaba la primavera...-  
  
-Entonces tenía razón- dijo Saori- Perséfone no era forzada a volver con Hades, sino a volver con Deméter...-  
  
-¿Y que podemos hacer al respecto?- dijo Seiya- ahora que Hades está muerto, Perséfone se quedará sola en el Inframundo o volverá con Deméter, y no podemos hacer nada al respeto...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Saori, pensativa- no hay nada que hacer... aunque...-  
  
**************  
  
Myu de Papillón intentaba enseñar a Silver a crear sus hadas.  
  
-No, Silver, así no- dijo Myu- decididamente, las otras técnicas te salen mejor...-  
  
-No es mi culpa- protestó Silver- si todos los espectros me enseñan sus técnicas, no puedo dominarlas todas a la perfección...-  
  
En ese momento llegó Giganto de Cíclope.  
  
-Tengo un aviso para ti, Myu- dijo Giganto- en una hora partimos...-  
  
-¿A que?- preguntó Silver, sorprendida.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Myu.  
  
-A que iremos a pelear en una hora, y debes venir en este momento para explicarte la estrategia- contestó Giganto- iremos doce espectros-  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Y quien lo ordena?- preguntó Myu- ¿acaso fue el señor Minos o el señor Aikos...?  
  
-La reina Perséfone- dijo Giganto- al fin, vengaremos la muerte del señor Hades...- el espectro apretó tanto sus nudillos que hicieron ruido.  
  
-¿Vengar que?- murmuró Silver para si misma. Que ella supiera, Perséfone no estaba interesada en vengar la muerte de Hades. Había algo muy extraño en todo eso.  
  
-Bueno, ya te avisé. Silver- agregó Giganto- el señor Radamanthys me ordenó que te dijera que te quedaras a seguir entrenando-  
  
-Gracias- contestó Silver.  
  
Cuando Myu se retiró, Silver se quedó pensativa. Si no conociera a Perséfone, diría que Radamanthys tenía razón: Perséfone aún no terminaba de aceptar la muerte de Hades. Pero no, la reina del Inframundo no haría algo así. Aún así, obedeció el mensaje de su maestro y fue a buscarlo para continuar su entrenamiento.  
  
**************  
  
-Vamos, chicos, hay que hacer algo...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Vaya, desde que volviste a la vida has estado más inquieto- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Sí, yo diría que eso de estar muerto le afectó el cerebro- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Muy gracioso, Ikki- dijo Seiya en tono sarcástico- y mira quien lo dice, el que va más veces al reino de los Muertos que a visitar a su hermano-  
  
-Ya basta, no peleen- dijo Shun.  
  
-¿Y qué quieren hacer?- preguntó Shiryu, tratando de poner fin a la discusión.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Seiya- tal vez ir al cine o a comer... se me antoja una hamburguesa triple con extra-queso y...-  
  
-Suena bien- aprobó Hyoga. Shiryu también asintió, pero Shun negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Yo...tengo algo más que hacer, chicos- dijo Shun- los veré más al rato, chicos-  
  
-Tú te lo pierdes, Shun- dijo Seiya.  
  
Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga salieron hacia el pueblo. Shun, por su parte, se dirigió al sitio donde entrenan las amazonas.  
  
*************  
  
-Ahora entiendo- dijo Níobe de Deep. Doce espectros se habían reunido a planear el ataque contra el Santuario.  
  
-Comenzaremos por los caballeros de bronce- dijo Giganto- así que ya saben, tenemos que...-  
  
-...traer lo que ellos más aprecian- dijeron los otros once a coro-  
  
**************  
  
-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien... con Seiya y los caballeros dorados, quiero decir- dijo June, quien paseaba con Shun por el bosque cercano al Santuario.  
  
-Sí, yo también-  
  
-Creo que ya nos hemos alejado demasiado- dijo June- tal vez deberíamos regresar...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Shun, algo decepcionado- además, ya está empezando a oscurecer... podríamos perdernos-  
  
Pero en el momento en que Shun iba a dar el primer paso de vuelta, se quedó trabado. No pudo siquiera moverse. Una fuerte psicoquinesis se apoderó de él y se lo impidió.  
  
-¡Shun! ¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-No puedo moverme- le respondió Shun- espera... este cosmo no pertenece a Mu...- entonces, Shun lo comprendió- ¡June, es una trampa! ¡Corre!-  
  
La amazona no se movió. No podía dejar así a Shun.  
  
-June, no te preocupes por mí, solo corre...-  
  
June dio un paso hacia atrás, y chocó contra alguien, quien pasó su grueso brazo por ella, inmovilizándola. La chica trató de gritar, pero una mano con un paño humedecido en cloroformo ahogó su grito y la hizo dormir. Una vez que June quedó inconsciente, el hombre rió y se acercó a Shun. El caballero de bronce se sorprendió: era un espectro de Hades. En ese momento, como sombras, comenzaron a salir otros espectros más. Eran cinco en total.  
  
-¡Ustedes!- murmuró Shun enfadado- ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡Déjenla en paz!-  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Muy de Papillon- Esto fue muy fácil... la reina Perséfone estará muy complacida...-  
  
Giganto, aprovechando que Muy estaba usando su psicoquinesis para inmovilizar a Shun, le dio de lleno un golpe en el estómago, dejando al caballero en el suelo, sin aire.  
  
-Ya tenemos una y nos faltan tres- dijo Giganto- andando...-  
  
***************  
  
-¿Sintieron eso?- dijo Hyoga de repente.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Seiya- es el cosmo de Shun pidiéndonos ayuda...-  
  
-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Parece que cerca del Santuario- dijo Hyoga- en ese bosque...-  
  
-Vamos, hay que ayudarlo- dijo Shiryu, pero alguien se acercó corriendo a ellos.  
  
-¡¡Seiya!!-  
  
-¡Miho!- murmuró Seiya- ¿qué sucedió?-  
  
-Seiya, acabo de... volver... a la casa- dijo Miho, tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¡Seika no está! Y todo está...hecho un desorden...-  
  
-Miho, ¿estás segura?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Te digo que... no está- dijo Miho- ya busqué por todas partes...-  
  
-Miho, ¿y Shunrei?- preguntó Shiryu de pronto.  
  
-También desapareció- dijo Miho.  
  
-Shiryu, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Tenemos que encontrar a Flere- dijo Shiryu- antes de que sea demasiado tarde...-  
  
-Yo iré a ayudar a Shun- dijo Seiya, entendiendo de pronto- ustedes vayan por ella...-  
  
*************  
  
En el Inframundo, Silver notó el movimiento de los espectros. Esto le estaba gustando cada vez menos. Entre la multitud buscó a su maestro y, después de un rato, lo encontró.  
  
-Maestro, ¿qué sucede?-  
  
Radamanthys alzó las cejas.  
  
-¿Qué no lo sabes? Partimos dentro de un rato-  
  
-¿A dónde?- dijo Silver sin creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Al Santuario-  
  
-Pero creí que... que solo irían doce espectros contra los caballeros de bronce...-  
  
-Hubo un cambio de planes, Silver- dijo Radamanthys- la reina Perséfone ha decidido atacar de lleno el Santuario y no solo a los caballeros de bronce...-  
  
-¿Puedo ayudar?- preguntó Silver- ¿puedo ir?-  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Radamanthys- aún no tienes un Sapuri-  
  
-Pero yo...- protestó Silver.  
  
-Nada de peros- dijo Radamanthys- no irás hasta que tengas un Sapuri, y eso no será hasta que la señora Pandora o la reina Perséfone juzguen que estás lista. Por lo tanto- agregó - te quedarás a cuidar a la reina hasta que regresemos...-  
  
-Sí, señor- dijo Silver.  
  
-Otra cosa- dijo Radamanthys- dejé unos espectros vigilando a las tres chicas que los otros espectros lograron traer... no es necesario que se arriesguen mucho, es solo una distracción para los caballeros de bronce.  
  
-Sí, señor-  
  
Radamanthys le dirigió una mirada antes de ponerse el casco de su Sapuri y salir a organizar junto con Minos y Aikos al resto de los Ma Sei.  
  
************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bien, chicos, capítulo dos... Este promete ser un fic muy cortito... así está mejor... serán 6 o 7 chapters... Gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews...  
  
Silverhell: ellos saldrán después... jeje, bueno, ya estás aquí...  
  
Pantrosa Black: lo siento, pero no puedo matar a Saori... tal vez en otro fic...  
  
Misao kamiya: no te adelantes... jeje, pronto lo sabrás... gracias por escribir...  
  
Némesis VH: gracias  
  
Silence-messiah: luego sabrás quien es...  
  
Kasumi: gracias por escribir... actualizaré tan pronto como pueda...  
  
¡¡Gracias a todos!!  
  
Abby L. 


	3. C3: La Visita de Mnemes

CAPÍTULO 3: LA VISITA DE MNEMES  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga se dirigieron a Asgard, para encontrar a Flere y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, mientras Seiya fue a buscar a Shun. Después de un rato de vagar por el bosque, el caballero dio con su amigo.  
  
-Shun, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Seiya...- dijo Shun apretando los dientes de dolor- se llevaron a June...-  
  
-No me digas...-  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
  
-A que no es la única- dijo Seiya- Seika y Shunrei también desaparecieron. ¿Viste quien fue?-  
  
-Sí, dijo Shun- fueron los Ma Sei-  
  
-¿Los espectros de Hades?- dijo Seiya- Creí que ya habían aprendido su lección.  
  
-Pues no- dijo Shun- parece que Perséfone se los ordenó...-  
  
-¿Pero porqué?- preguntó Seiya- ¿qué ganan con eso?-  
  
-Quieren alejarnos del Santuario- dijo Shun- dijeron que las matarán si nos acercamos ahí esta noche...-  
  
-¡Demonios!- dijo Seiya-¡eso significa que quieren atacar el Santuario!-  
  
-Bravo, Seiya. Ya veo que la única neurona que te queda aún funciona- dijo Ikki, llegando al lugar.  
  
-Muy gracioso, Ikki- dijo Seiya- Sin embargo, no podemos dejar que los caballeros dorados luchen solos contra todos los espectros...-  
  
-Entonces debemos apurarnos- dijo Ikki- tenemos que salvarlas para poder ayudar a los caballeros dorados...-  
  
-Pero, ¿acaso tú sabes a dónde las llevaron?-  
  
-¿Qué no es lógico?- dijo Ikki- al castillo de Hades-  
  
**************  
  
Saori teletransportó su cosmo de nuevo al Olimpo. Mnemes, la diosa de la memoria, y sus hijas estaban en uno de los jardines del palacio de los dioses. Mnemes era una diosa alta, un de piel ligeramente morena, y de ojos y cabellos castaños. Sus nueve hijas, las Musas, eran las diosas de las artes, y eran tan diferentes entre sí como sus nombres y el arte que cada una representaba. Eran: Caliope, Clío, Erato, Euterpe, Melpómene, Polimnia, Terpsícore, Thalia, Urania.  
  
-Mnemes- dijo Saori- ¿tú sabes que sucedió entre Hades y Perséfone? El día que se conocieron, quiero decir...-  
  
-Mmm, sí- dijo la diosa, sonriendo- yo tengo bien grabada esa memoria... fue un momento muy hermoso-  
  
-Pobre Perséfone- dijo Saori.  
  
-Vamos, Atena- dijo Mnemes, poniéndose seria- no me digas que te arrepientes de haber matado a Hades...- Saori no respondió, y Mnemes continuó- Hades estaba equivocado y tu deber era proteger al mundo...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Saori- pero no puedo más que sentir lástima por ella-  
  
-Está bien, Atena- dijo Mnemes- pero no sientas lástima... mejor ayúdala cuando te lo pida...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo- dijo Mnemes- mis hijas irán a ayudarte, si acaso las necesitas...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Saori. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Oh, no!-  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Atena?- preguntó Mnemes.  
  
-Están... están atacando el Santuario...- murmuró Saori- los espectros de Hades...es Perséfone...-  
  
Y apartó su cosmo del Olimpo para volver a su Santuario. Mnemes se quedó pensativa.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Perséfone?- murmuró para sí misma- si no conociera tu memoria con tanto cuidado, diría que te has dejado llevar por tu tristeza. No...- agregó- sé que tu madre tiene algo que ver en eso... yo te recordaré lo que Hades quería de ti...- y la diosa se levantó  
  
-¿A dónde vas, madre?- preguntó Caliope.  
  
-Al reino de la Muerte- dijo Mnemes- a recordar algo a Perséfone... Prepárense, hijas, que estoy segura que Atena las necesitará también-  
  
*************  
  
Mu suspiraba, feliz de estar vivo de nuevo. Kiki sonreía al ver que había recuperado a su maestro. Pero en ese momento, sintió un cosmo... no, muchos... que se aproximaban a la casa de Aries.  
  
-Espectros- dijo Mu- los espectros de Hades...-  
  
-Vaya, vaya- dijo uno de los primeros espectros que llegó- Mu de Aries... pero que agradable sorpresa...-  
  
-Maestro, ¿quién es ese sujeto?- preguntó Kiki.  
  
-Es Myu de Papillón- dijo Mu, asomando una sonrisa- lo vencí la otra vez...-  
  
-No cantes victoria por haberme vencido la última vez, Mu- dijo Myu- porque esta vez será diferente. ¡Capullo de Seda!-  
  
Pero no apuntaba hacia Mu sino hacia Kiki. El pequeño aprendiz quedó totalmente envuelto en las capas del capullo de seda.  
  
-¡Kiki!- dijo Mu, acercándose para liberarlo.  
  
-¿Tú también quieres? Por mí no hay problema...- Myu apuntó a Mu antes de que éste alcanzara el capullo y también el santo de Aries quedó totalmente atrapado.  
  
Unos segundos después, Mu se liberó. Kiki también se había liberado, pero se había desmayado por la falta de aire.  
  
-Ese viejo truco ya no funciona conmigo, Papillon- dijo Mu.  
  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Es que acaso no te diste cuenta?-  
  
-¿De qué?-  
  
-De que el resto de los Espectros ya están en la casa de Tauro-  
  
*************  
  
-Aldebarán de Tauro- murmuró un espectro-veremos si esta vez logras vencerme sin morir primero...-  
  
-Lo mismo va para tí, Níobe de Deep-  
  
Ambos caballeros se prepararon para atacarse.  
  
*************  
  
En la casa de Géminis, los espectros tuvieron muchos problemas para pasar por Saga y Kanon, pues ambos hermanos eran muy poderosos, mucho más que los espectros. Pero aún así, éstos eran mayoría numérica y algunos lograron pasar evadiéndolos.  
  
***********  
  
Tras pasar por la casa de Cáncer, quedándose unos espectros ahí, el resto de los Ma Sei continuaron hacia la casa de Leo.  
  
Aioria sintió los cosmos de batalla de los guardianes de las casas anteriores. Vio una gran multitud de espectros corriendo hacia su Templo. Se preparó para atacar. Pero unas fuertes ligaduras emergieron de la tierra y lo sujetaron.  
  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Aioria- dijo una voz conocida.  
  
-¿Raimy?-  
  
-Vaya, gatito dorado, ya veo que no olvidas el nombre de los que te han puesto en dificultades... me siento halagado- dijo Raimy- pero esta vez será muy diferente el resultado de la pelea...-  
  
-No veo porqué sea así...-dijo Aioria.  
  
-Pues yo sí- dijo Raimy- por lo pronto, la mayoría de los espectros ya pasaron hacia la casa de Virgo...- rió con maldad- ahora sí terminaré contigo, y mi reina estará muy complacida-  
  
*************  
  
En Virgo, Shaka seguía en su posición usual cuando los espectros llegaron. Eran demasiados.  
  
-No podré yo solo- pensó- pero detendré a todos los que pueda...-  
  
-Shaka de Virgo- dijo Giganto- he esperado mucho tiempo para vengarme de ti... ahora lo haré para cumplir los deseos de mi señora Perséfone...-  
  
-Eso lo veremos- dijo Shaka- parece que no aprendes... arriesgas de nuevo tu vida por la maldad...-  
  
-Basta de sermones- dijo Giganto- en guardia...-  
  
**************  
  
Los espectros fueron avanzando, dejando algunos en cada casa. En la casa de Acuario, Camus se midió de nuevo con Zeros.  
  
-No te he olvidado, Camus- dijo Zeros- ni a tí ni a tu maldito alumno...-  
  
-Si de verdad no lo has olvidado, no vendrías aquí... sabes que puedo terminar contigo...-  
  
-Ahora es diferente- dijo Zeros- somos por lo menos veinte y estás tu solo... ahora nos vengaremos y cumpliremos los deseos de la reina Perséfone-  
  
************  
  
Hyoga y Shiryu volvieron. Se habían asegurado de que Flere estuviera completamente bien protegida por Hilda y los caballeros de Asgard, y se reunieron con Seiya, Shun e Ikki. Después de unas horas, los caballeros de bronce llegaron al castillo de Hades.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Seiya-totalmente reconstruído... igual que el Santuario...-  
  
-Fue el cosmo de Perséfone- dijo Shiryu- así como Saori reconstruyó el Santuario con su cosmo...-  
  
-Las diosas tienen un enorme poder constructivo- dijo Shun, pensativo.  
  
-Bueno, busquemos a las tres chicas-  
  
Los cinco caballeros entraron al castillo. Vencieron a los pocos espectros guardianes con relativa facilidad. Después de mucho buscar y deambular por todo el castillo, Hyoga dio con una puerta secreta... una pared falsa.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Seiya- nunca imaginé que este viejo castillo tuviera tantas trampas...-  
  
-¿Seiya?- la voz de Seika se escuchó más al fondo del corredor.  
  
-¡Seika! ¡vengan aquí!- gritó Seiya. Seika, June y Shunrei salieron. Los caballeros de bronce suspiraron aliviados al ver que las tres estaban a salvo.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Seika- ¿qué querían esos tipos?-  
  
-Chantajearnos- dijo Ikki- pero no lo lograron-  
  
-Volvamos al Santuario entonces- dijo Hyoga- Saori y los caballeros dorados están en peligro...-  
  
************  
  
En el Inframundo, Perséfone estaba tirada en su cama, llorando con amargura. No le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Pandora estaba de pie junto a ella. No sabía que hacer para consolar a su cuñada.  
  
Silver estaba sentada en la entrada de la habitación de la reina Perséfone, enfurruñada. Una mujer encapuchada se acercó. Cuando se acercó, Silver pudo ver que era casi tan alta como ella. Su piel era ligeramente morena, y sus ojos y cabellos eran castaños.  
  
-No puede pasar aquí- dijo Silver.  
  
-Necesito hablar con la diosa Perséfone- dijo la mujer- me llamo Mnemes, y soy la diosa de la Memoria... tengo de darle algo que Hades dejó conmigo...-  
  
Silver evaluó a la visitante y, al fin, la dejó entrar.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Silver en tono ligeramente amenazante, colocándose de nuevo sus lentes oscuros- pero estaré vigilando...-  
  
-Gracias...- dijo Mnemes sin poder evitar una sonrisa.  
  
Ya dentro de la habitación, Mnemes vio a Perséfone echada sobre la cama y a Pandora dando vueltas, desesperada.  
  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Perséfone- dijo Mnemes al entrar. La joven diosa levantó su mirada. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-¿Mnemes?- dijo con voz entrecortada- ¿qué...?-  
  
-Como le dije a tu guardiana- dijo Mnemes- vengo a traerte algo que Hades dejó conmigo, solo si él moría y tú necesitabas recordarlo. Pandora, ¿podrías dejarnos?-  
  
-Claro- dijo Pandora, y salió de ahí.  
  
-¿Recordarlo?- preguntó Perséfone.  
  
-Sí, Perséfone- dijo Mnemes- ¿sabes que cometes un grave error al atacar a Athena así? Eso no es lo que Hades querría de ti-  
  
-Entonces ¿qué es?-  
  
-Te lo diré- dijo Mnemes.  
  
Bajo su capa, Mnemes llevaba dos pequeñas cajas: una negra y una blanca. Se las mostró a la diosa y las dejó sobre una mesita.  
  
-La caja blanca- explicó Mnemes- es una memoria que Hades me pidió que recuperara para ti... y la caja negra es un regalo si Atena te niega la muerte...-  
  
-¿Si Atena me niega qué?- peguntó Perséfone sin entender.  
  
-Te lo diré de otra manera- dijo Mnemes- abre ahora la caja blanca, y guarda la negra para cuando estés en presencia de Atena-  
  
Perséfone se sorprendió. ¿Qué quería decir Mnemes? Pero decidió que era mejor obedecer, así lo hubiera querido Hades. Abrió la caja blanca y un dulce sueño la envolvió.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
*******************  
  
Bien, bien, chicos, otro capítulo más... Espero que les esté gustando... Manden reviews!!!! I need them (jeje, los necesito/ ok, no más idiomas por el momento)...  
  
Abby L. 


	4. C4: Un Dulce Recuerdo

CAPÍTULO 4: UN DULCE RECUERDO  
  
Perséfone obedeció a Mnemes. Es lo que Hades hubiera querido. La joven diosa abrió la cajita blanca, y un dulce sueño la envolvió, trayendo los recuerdos a su mente. Mnemes sonrió y se sentó junto a la diosa mientras se desarrollaba la memoria.  
  
*********FLASHBACK***********  
  
Había un jardín muy hermoso. Tenía fuentes y árboles grandes. Perséfone estaba sentada en una roca, sonriendo. Nueve ninfas corrían y jugeteaban. Pero la joven diosa y sus nueve ninfas no estaban solas: un dios también estaba ahí, invisible.  
  
Día tras día, Hades acudía al jardín a admirar la hermosura de Perséfone. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, ni siquiera por la diosa de la belleza.  
  
Un día, Perséfone se separó de sus ninfas. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Con sus hermosos ojos azules cargados de tristeza, la joven diosa se escondió entre unos arbustos. Se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Cerca de ahí se escuchaban las risas de las nueve ninfas. Dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran con libertad. A Hades le conmovió sobremanera esto y, aprovechando su soledad, se acercó a ella, invisible.  
  
Perséfone sintió que alguien tomó su mano. Sorprendida, detuvo su llanto y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie y, sin embargo, sentía el roce de otra mano, como si un ser invisible estuviera frente a ella.  
  
La mano extraña jaló la de la diosa ligeramente, y ésta se levanto. Luego, se dejó guiar por ella hasta un lugar muy apartado de donde estaban las ninfas... un lugar al que Perséfone nunca había ido, semioculto entre tantos arbustos. Las manos invisibles recorrieron las mejillas de la diosa, secándo sus lágrimas.  
  
-Bella Perséfone- dijo una voz masculina- ¿porqué lloras así? ¿acaso no sabes que me parte el corazón verte llorar?-  
  
-Lo...lo lamento- dijo Perséfone, apenada- yo... mi madre me hará casarme con Apolo, pero yo... yo no lo amo...-  
  
-Ya no llores- dijo la voz- no permitiré que te casen con él si tú no quieres- y la diosa sintió un cálido abrazo. Podía sentir el corazón de la persona que estaba ahí, invisible. Luego, sobre sus labios, sintió un beso lleno de ternura.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Perséfone- déjame verte, por favor-  
  
Hades se quitó su casco que lo hacía invisible, apareciendo para Perséfone. La diosa sonrió al verlo. Con sus manos blancas, recorrió el rostro del dios con una sonrisa, mientras Hades hacía lo mismo.  
  
-No sabes quien soy, ¿cierto?- dijo Hades en un tono melancólico.  
  
-No- dijo ella- sé que eres un dios, pero nunca antes te he visto en el Olimpo...-  
  
-Es que no voy muy seguido- dijo Hades- mi nombre es Hades...-  
  
Como Hades lo esperaba, Perséfone dio un paso atrás, sorprendida. Por cierto que no se esperaba que un dios tan apuesto y gentil fuera el rey de los Muertos. Hades bajó la mirada, triste. Parecía que su amada diosa no lo aceptaría. Pero no fue así, porque Perséfone sonrió de nuevo y se refugió entre los brazos de Hades.  
  
-Perséfone- dijo Hades, estrechando su abrazo- desde hace mucho tiempo he estado siguiéndote y observándote... Quisiera que vinieras conmigo al Infamundo... quiero que tú seas mi esposa...-  
  
-Yo...-dijo Perséfone sorprendida. Miró a Hades con adoración- sí, quiero ir contigo...-  
  
Pero alguien vino a interrumpir este momento...  
  
-Así que aquí estás, Perséfone- gritó Deméter de mal humor. Al ver a Hades, la diosa realmente se enfureció- ¡Hades! ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Suelta a mi hija en este instante!-  
  
-No, madre- dijo Perséfone- yo quiero ir con él...-  
  
-Tú no irás a ningún lado- dijo Deméter. Perséfone la ignoró, y Hades la abrazó con mayor fuerza- Hades, ¡suéltala en este instante o te las verás conmigo!-  
  
-No me gusta pelear, Deméter- dijo Hades- Perséfone ha aceptado ser mi esposa, e irá conmigo...-  
  
-¿A tu mundo oscuro?- dijo Deméter- no seas tonto, Hades, la chica se asqueará de él de solo verlo...-  
  
Pero Hades ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa conversación. Tomó a Perséfone por la cintura y se internó junto con ella en la tierra, desapareciendo ambos por completo.  
  
Cuando llegaron al Inframundo, Perséfone miraba a su alrededor muy interesada. Hades estaba sorprendido: su oscuro y monótono reino le parecía fascinante. El dios miró su reino.  
  
-Mira, Perséfone- dijo Hades- éste es mi reino, y ahora tú eres la reina y señora de él. Todo cuanto ordenes te será hecho...-  
  
-Mi señor Hades- dijo un espectro, inclinándose ante él, y mirando que Hades llevaba a una joven de la mano.  
  
-Levántate, Radamanthys- dijo Hades- esta joven es la diosa Perséfone. Desde hoy, es mi esposa y mi reina. Todos los espectros la obedecerán y la protegerán con sus vidas...-  
  
-Sí, mi señor- dijo Radamanthys, inclinándose de nuevo y dejando sola a la pareja.  
  
-Perséfone- dijo Hades- ¿estás segura de que quieres ser mi esposa?-  
  
-Hades- contestó la diosa- yo quiero estar contigo para siempre- Hades sonrió.  
  
-Entonces, desde este momento eres mi esposa...- puso un anillo en el dedo de la diosa y la besó- porque tú eres la paz que yo tanto amo...-  
  
******TERMINA EL FLASHBACK**********  
  
Perséfone despertó con los ojos bañados de lágrimas.  
  
-¿Qué recuerdas?- preguntó Mnemes.  
  
-Recuerdo... lo recuerdo a él...- dijo Perséfone- recuerdo que me amaba de verdad... que sonreía cuando me veía llegar el primer día de otoño y lloraba el último día del invierno... recuerdo que él odiaba las peleas y amaba la paz...-  
  
-Lo sé, Perséfone-dijo Mnemes- ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? Mandaste a todos los espectros a atacar a Atena, contra la voluntad de tu esposo. Además, dejaste el castillo y todo en Inframundo sin ninguna protección, más que un par de espectros vigilando a las rehenes y a una joven en la entrada de tu habitación... a Hades no le hubiera gustado que te sucediera algo malo...-  
  
-No...-  
  
-Si de verdad quieres a tu esposo de vuelta, haz lo posible. Ve a hablar con Atena y pídeselo...-  
  
-¿Que le devuelva la vida a mi esposo?- preguntó ella- es imposible...-  
  
-Recuérdalo...- dijo Mnemes, sin responder a la pregunta de Perséfone- tu esposo te amaba, y no quería que sufrieras...-  
  
-Yo...-dijo Perséfone- está bien, ordenaré a los espectros que se detengan...-  
  
-Sabia decisión, Perséfone- dijo Mnemes- espero que tus próximas decisiones sean igual de acertadas- y salió.  
  
Pandora y Silver entraron al salir Mnemes.  
  
-Silver, necesito pedirte algo- dijo Perséfone.  
  
-Sí, mi señora-  
  
-Deseo que vayas al Santuario y les digas a los espectros que les ordeno detener el ataque-  
  
-Inmediatamente, mi señora- Silver se inclinó, pero Perséfone la detuvo.  
  
-Espera- dijo la diosa- olvidas algo. Tu maestro consideró que ya estabas lista para tu Sapuri...-  
  
Silver no pudo evitar sonreir.  
  
**************  
  
-¡Llegamos!- gritó Seiya, derribando a un montón de espectros de Hades con uno de sus cometas.  
  
-Ya era hora- dijo Shaina de mal humor- corran hacia el templo de Atena...-  
  
-¡Los espectros ya han llegado hasta la casa de Acuario!- dijo Marín.  
  
-Ya vamos- dijo Seiya.  
  
Los caballeros de bronce corrían hacia la casa de Aries, cuando una sombra pasó sobre ellos. Se detuvieron. Los cinco miraron hacia el cielo, donde la luna era la única luz de la noche.  
  
-Que extraño- murmuró Shun- me pareció que era la sombra de un espectro-  
  
*******************  
  
-Estás perdido, Mu- dijo Myu con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Mu, encendiendo su cosmo.  
  
Ambos estaban a punto de atacarse mutuamente de nuevo, cuando otro espectro se interpuso entre ambos. El caballero no lo reconoció pero Myu sí.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Silver?- preguntó Myu.  
  
-La reina Perséfone ordena que detengan el ataque inmediatamente y que regresen...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
El espectro no escuchó este reclamo, y rápidamente desapareció en el camino que separaba las casas de Aries y Tauro. Myu suspiró.  
  
-Tienes suerte, Mu- dijo el espectro, retirándose del Santuario.  
  
************  
  
Silver pasó por el Santuario de casa en casa ordenando la retirada de los Espectros.  
  
En la casa de Escorpión, Radamanthys se había quedado a combatir contra Milo. El caballero dorado quería vengarse de la última vez en el castillo de Hades. Ambos iban a usar sus poderes para atacarse, cuando Silver llegó y se colocó junto a Radamanthys.  
  
-Maestro- dijo ella- la reina Perséfone ordena que regresemos...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Radamanthys, aunque algo decepcionado- Zeros está aún en la casa de Acuario, y...- pero se interrumpió, porque en ese momento llegó rodando Zeros hasta la casa de Escorpión, totalmente encerrado en un bloque de hielo.  
  
-Es una vergüenza que sea un espectro...- murmuró Silver, quitándose el casco del Sapuri.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Radamanthys de mal humor, bajando por las escaleras que daban hacia la casa de Libra. Silver iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando Milo cruzó los brazos, arrogante.  
  
-Mujeres...-  
  
-¿Disculpa?- dijo Silver, volviendo sus ojos rojos hacia el caballero.  
  
-Veo que la muerte de Hades le afectó mucho...- dijo Milo en un tono sarcástico.  
  
Silver sacó su látigo.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi señora?- dijo ella en tono amenazante- serás castigado...-  
  
-Quiero ver a un espectro de Hades intentar algo...-  
  
-Basta- dijo ella, blandiendo su látigo- verás de lo que soy capaz...-  
  
-No te dejaré- dijo Milo- ¡la restricción!-  
  
-Buen intento, caballero- dijo Silver- pero tu ataque se basa en el miedo del oponente, y yo no lo tengo... ahora verás ¡Gran Precaución!-  
  
Hubo una explosión en la casa de Escorpión. El ataque de Silver golpeó a Milo de lleno y lo dejó en el suelo, herido, boca abajo. La joven espectro se acercó al caballero y le levantó la barbilla con el mango de su látigo.  
  
-No vuelvas a insultar a mi señora, caballero- dijo Silver- o será lo último que hagas...- y salió orgullosa de la casa de Escorpión.  
  
**************  
  
-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- murmuró Deméter, enfadada.  
  
-Parece que detuvo el ataque-  
  
-¡Maldición!- rugió Deméter.  
  
-No te preocupes... aún hay una posibilidad- dijo la otra diosa- Pero antes, dime, ¿qué tanto lo odias?-  
  
Deméter meditó un momento.  
  
-Lo odio tanto- dijo ella- que prefiero que ella muera a verla de nuevo con él...-  
  
-Es lo que quería saber- dijo la otra diosa- entonces envía a las sirenas al Santuario, a destruir a Atena, y mientras yo me encargaré del resto...-  
  
*************  
  
-¿Qué rayos te pasó?- dijo Seiya ahogando una carcajada. Milo lo miró de mal humor.  
  
-Cierra la boca si sabes lo que te conviene, pony con alas-  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, bicho?- dijo Camus- ¿te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama o...?-  
  
-¿...o una chica te derribó hoy?- dijo Ikki maliciosamente.  
  
Definitivamente, esto no mejoró el humor de Milo.  
  
-Largo de aquí, o los dejaré llenos de hoyos!!!!- bramó.  
  
**************  
  
De vuelta en el Inframundo, Silver reía para sí misma. Algunos espectros la felicitaban por haber obtenido su Sapuri. La joven caminaba feliz por los pasillos, algo distraída, cuando chocó levemente contra alguien. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que era Pandora.  
  
-Discúlpeme, mi señora- dijo Silver, apenada.  
  
Pandora no respondió. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Caminaba con una expresión demasiado fría en el rostro, aún para Pandora. Silver la miró alejarse.  
  
-Así no es mi señora Pandora... esto no me gusta... esto no me gusta nada...- murmuró ella para sí misma, y siguió a Pandora.  
  
****************  
  
-¿Dices que la escuchaste decir que Perséfone les ordenó que detuvieran el ataque?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-Sí- respondió Mu.  
  
-No entiendo- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Típico de ti- dijo Ikki.  
  
-No es tu culpa, Seiya- dijo Milo- nunca intentes entender a una mujer...-  
  
Saori le echó una mirada asesina, pero Camus se echó a reir.  
  
-Cuidado, Milo- dijo el caballero de Acuario- no vaya hacer que esa chica espectro te escuche y te haga picadillo de nuevo...-  
  
Esta vez Milo fue quien lanzó la mirada asesina. Saori, por su parte, estaba casi segura de que Mnemes había visitado a Perséfone y había influido en su decisión.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Seiya de pronto, señalando al cielo. Saori miró, al igual que los caballeros.  
  
-Ay, no- dijo Milo- no me digas que esa diosa loca volvió a cambiar de opinión y siempre sí nos va a atacar...-  
  
-No- dijo Saori, señalando a las nueve figuras aladas que sobrevolaban el Santuario- esas son las nueve sirenas... ellas están bajo las órdenes de la diosa Deméter-  
  
-¿Deméter?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Sí- dijo Saori- y creo que Perséfone está en peligro, pero nosotros también, porque he escuchado que las sirenas son muy poderosas... ¡prepárense!-  
  
***************  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
Okas, chicos, sigan mandando reviews... ya mero acabo...  
  
Como publiqué en mi otro fic, no voy a actualizar hasta el 11 de abril porque salgo de la ciudad... ¡felices vacaciones!!! Cuídense y hablamos luego...  
  
Abby L. 


	5. C5: Un Regalo o una Maldición

CAPÍTULO 5: UN REGALO O UNA MALDICIÓN  
  
Pandora entró a la habitación de Perséfone. La joven diosa se daba vueltas por la habitación con nerviosismo, apretando un pañuelo blanco entre sus manos.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que te sucede?- dijo Pandora bruscamente- ¿porqué detuviste el ataque?-  
  
Perséfone levantó la vista, asombrada del tono de voz de su cuñada. Nunca antes lo había usado así.  
  
-Yo... lo siento, Pandora- dijo la diosa- no podía atacar el Santuario... era una venganza inútil... yo... yo solo quiero que nada de esto hubiera pasado...-  
  
-¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-  
  
-Mnemes- dijo Perséfone- me trajo una memoria de...de él y...-  
  
-¡Eres una tonta!-Pandora interrumpió a Perséfone, empujándola y haciéndola caer sobre la cama.  
  
-¡Pandora! ¿qué te sucede?- gritó Perséfone, asustada- ¡no eres tú misma!-  
  
Pandora reveló una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-No soy Pandora. Soy una diosa como tú, enviada aquí por Deméter...-  
  
-¡Mi madre!- exclamó la diosa, cada vez más asustada.  
  
-Sí, tu madre- dijo la otra, rodeando a la joven diosa y mirándola con malicia- ¿sabes lo que dijo? Que prefiere verte muerta que verte con Hades de nuevo... y cumpliré su deseo...-  
  
-No te atreverás...-  
  
Ignorando estas palabras, la otra diosa encendió su cosmo. En su mano apareció una figura dorada. Era...  
  
-¡Una manzana de oro!- dijo Perséfone, horrorizada-¡Eris!-  
  
-Muy lista- dijo Eris, hablando a través del cuerpo de Pandora- ahora me desharé de ti- colocó la manzana sobre el pecho de Perséfone.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Silver, abriendo la puerta y mirando amenazante a Eris. Había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación- yo no te lo permitiré...-  
  
-¡Guardias!- gritó Eris con astucia, ya que hablaba desde el cuerpo de Pandora- llévense a la chica...-  
  
Dos espectros tomaron a Silver de los brazos y la jalaron hacia atrás.  
  
-¡Suéltenme!- gritó ella- ¿no lo entienden? ¡ella no es la señora Pandora!-  
  
Perséfone trató de evitarlo, pero la manzana absorbía tanto sus energías que no logró siquiera articular las palabras.  
  
-Ahora, acompañarás a tu esposo, Perséfone- dijo Eris, ignorando a Silver- ambos serán apenas sombras o espíritus, vagando por el mundo...-  
  
Perséfone cerró los ojos. Eris sonrió.  
  
-El proceso está casi listo- dijo Eris- Perséfone morirá, y Atena también, así Hades no podrá revivir nunca...- Eris dejó el cuerpo de Pandora, quien cayó desmayada al suelo; y sonrió con malicia- tres...dos...uno...-  
  
Los gritos atrajeron a Radamanthys, quien alcanzó a ver parte de la escena. Eris cantaba victoria, pero Perséfone abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
-¡No es posible!- gritó Eris, furiosa- ¡tenías que haber muerto!-  
  
-Lamento decepcionarte, Eris- dijo Perséfone, arrancando la manzana de su pecho- no puedes matarme... porque no puedo morir...-  
  
Perséfone se levantó y se arrodilló donde estaba Pandora, para comprobar que estuviera bien.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Eris, encolerizada.  
  
-Será un regalo o una maldición, o ambas- dijo Perséfone- no puedo morir. Hades, aún después de muerto, sigue protegiéndome...-  
  
-Entonces mataré yo misma a Atena, para que Hades esté perdido para siempre...-  
  
-No lo permitiré- dijo Radamanthys.  
  
-Ni yo- dijo Silver.  
  
-Ustedes son enemigos de Atena- dijo Eris- ¿cómo pueden defenderla?-  
  
-Si Atena es la clave para que mi señor Hades vuelva- dijo Radamanthys- entonces no podemos permitir que la destruyas...-  
  
-Pues lo haré, no importa lo que hagan- dijo Eris.  
  
-¡Gran Precaución!- gritaron Radamanthys y Silver al mismo tiempo. Había tanto poder en ambos ataques, que la diosa de la Discordia desapareció en la explosión, con un alarido.  
  
Una vez que se disipó el humo de la explosión, Radamanthys se acercó a Perséfone y a Pandora.  
  
-¿Están bien, señora?-  
  
Perséfone asintió. Pandora abrió los ojos, confundida.  
  
-¿Qué ha sucedido?-  
  
-Todo está bien, Pandora- murmuró Perséfone con cariño.  
  
-No puedo creer que sucediera algo así...- dijo Silver.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Perséfone- sin embargo, esto me ha hecho tomar una decisión. Le pediré ayuda a Mnemes y luego iré sola al Santuario a hablar con Atena-  
  
-Pero señora...- dijo Radamanthys.  
  
-Está bien, no te preocupes por mí- dijo Perséfone- recuerda que no puedo morir... el tiempo apremia para Atena, porque sus caballeros no conocen el terrible poder de las sirenas de mi madre...-  
  
-Los espectros tampoco lo conocen- dijo Pandora- y tampoco saben como vencerlas...-  
  
-Tal vez no- dijo Perséfone- pero yo tengo la clave para derrotarlas...-  
  
-¿Y cuál es, señora?- preguntó Silver. Perséfone tuvo un asomo de sonrisa antes de responder.  
  
***************  
  
Los caballeros dorados optaron por encerrar a Saori y a los caballeros de bronce en una habitación del Templo de Atena, mientras ellos protegían la entrada. Y, aunque los caballeros doblaban en número a las sirenas, éstas aterrizaron frente a ellos, riendo con crueldad. Eran mujeres... mujeres muy hermosas, pues no usaban máscaras como las amazonas. Todas ellas usaban armaduras verde oscuro. Habrían sido muy atractivas, de no ser por las largas garras negras que emergían de sus manos.  
  
-Mala idea, caballeros- dijo una de las sirenas al ver que ellos protegían la entrada a la habitación donde estaba Saori.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Camus.  
  
-Que será más fácil vencerlos solos- rió otra de las sirenas.  
  
-Además, Atena no será la única diosa que morirá hoy- dijo una tercera- Perséfone debe estar agonizando en estos momentos...-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Milo- ¿qué le han hecho?-  
  
-Deméter mandó a Eris a deshacerse de ella...-  
  
-¿La discordia?- dijo Saga.  
  
-¿Deméter mandó asesinar a su propia hija?- preguntó Mu, enfadado.  
  
Las sirenas respondieron con carcajadas.  
  
-Basta de charlas- dijo la primera sirena, mostrando sus garras- a pelear-  
  
Los caballeros se lanzaron contra ellas, pero las nueve mujeres abrieron sus bocas, y de ellas salió una melodía, un canto tan dulce, más propio de ángeles que de criaturas tan horribles.  
  
Los caballeros dorados se sintieron de pronto atraídos por la musicalidad de las voces hacia las sirenas. Sus cuerpos no les respondían, y sus mentes se estaban olvidando de lo que tenían que hacer. Se acercaban cada vez más a las sirenas, mientras éstas mostraban maliciosamente sus largas garras.  
  
Estaban ya a punto de enterrar sus afiladas garras en los caballeros, cuando otra melodía interrumpió a la de las sirenas, haciendo que éstos volvieran en sí. Los caballeros esquivaron las garras justo a tiempo. Las sirenas, furiosas, miraron hacia donde surgía la melodía que había neutralizado a la suya.  
  
-¡Ustedes!- gritó una de las sirenas, quienes estaban enfurecidas.  
  
Los caballeros miraron. Eran nueve mujeres, todas hermosas y parecidas entre sí, que no parecían ni amazonas ni sirenas. Parecían diosas.  
  
-Sí, nosotras- dijo Caliope.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Milo, confundido.  
  
-Nosotras somos las nueve Musas- dijo Clío- somos las hijas de Mnemes, diosa de la memoria, y somos las diosas de las artes... y las únicas que hemos logrado vencer a las sirenas...-  
  
-¿Qué demonios han venido a hacer aquí?- rugió una sirena- ¡lárguense!-  
  
-Nuestra madre nos mandó- dijo Thalía- porque Perséfone se lo pidió...-  
  
Las sirenas se enfurecieron.  
  
-Sí, Eris falló - dijo Polimnia- y ustedes también fallarán, porque nosotras no dejaremos que Deméter se salga con la suya...-  
  
**************  
  
-Pero señora, ¿le pidió a Mnemes que mandara a las Musas?- preguntó Radamanthys- no lo entiendo...-  
  
-Cuando Hades me trajo aquí, mi madre transformó a las nueve ninfas que me acompañaban en sirenas- dijo Perséfone- al principio eran buenas, pero eran muy soberbias, y se atrevieron a retar a las Musas... ellas, lógicamente, las vencieron, pues las Musas son diosas, mientras que las sirenas son mortales...-  
  
-¿Y que poder tienen esas sirenas?- preguntó Silver.  
  
-Atrae a cualquier mortal con su melodía- dijo Perséfone- y lo único que logra contrarrestar su efecto es el canto de las Musas... por eso, le pedí a Mnemes que las enviara...-  
  
-Señora- dijo Minos- no creo que sea seguro para usted que vaya...-  
  
-Ya le dije a Radamanthys- dijo Perséfone- nada malo me ocurrirá...-  
  
-Pero Señora- dijo Aikos- no es por desanimarla pero... es muy poco probable que Atena acceda a lo que usted le pide...-  
  
-No te preocupes, Aikos- dijo Perséfone- ya he pensado en ello... pero Mnemes me dio algo por si las dudas Atena se niega...- dijo señalando la caja negra que la diosa de la memoria le había dado. La tomó y luego se ciñó la espada de Hades en la cintura. Se cubrió con una capa negra.  
  
-Señora, yo iré con usted- dijo Radamanthys.  
  
-Claro que no, Radamanthys- dijo Perséfone- necesito que ustedes se queden aquí para mantener el orden...-  
  
-Señora, Radamanthys tiene razón- dijo Minos- es muy peligroso que usted vaya sola... a mi señor Hades no le hubiera gustado que la lastimaran...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Perséfone- es innecesario, pero Radamanthys puede acompañarme...-  
  
****************  
  
Los caballeros dorados vencieron fácilmente a las sirenas, ya que las Musas estaban neutralizando el efecto de sus voces.  
  
-Las golpeamos tan fuerte- dijo Milo- que hasta a Deméter le darán náuseas...-  
  
-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien...- dijo Saori.  
  
-Ejem...- dijo Caliope. Saori sonrió.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Saori- les debemos una...-  
  
Milo hizo un gesto que quería decir algo como 'sí, como no', pero las Musas solo sonrieron.  
  
-Fue un placer, Atena- dijo Erato.  
  
-Antes de irnos, nuestra madre te envía un mensaje: 'no seas muy dura con ella'- dijo Urania.  
  
-¿Y qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Saori. Las Musas se encogieron de hombros.  
  
-Ya lo verás- dijo Caliope, y las nueve desaparecieron.  
  
Unos minutos después de que las Musas desaparecieron, todos los caballeros sintieron un cosmo muy poderoso acercándose: el cosmo de un dios.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Seiya señalando al pie de la escalera. Había dos figuras. Una de ellas era indudablemente un espectro. La otra, era una persona cubierta por una capa. Saori la miró con atención.  
  
-Es ella- dijo Saori- es Perséfone...-  
  
****************  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Ya mero se acaba... Espero que les esté gustando... perdón por la tardanza... Cuídense...  
  
Abby L. 


	6. C6: La Petición de la Diosa

CAPÍTULO 6: LA PETICIÓN DE LA DIOSA  
  
Saori y los caballeros esperaron a que Perséfone subiera hasta el templo de Atena. La joven diosa iba acompañada de Radamanthys, quien miraba celosamente a los caballeros, como si en cualquier momento fueran a atacar a su Señora. Y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad: algunos caballeros, resentidos, miraban a la joven diosa muy enfadados. Después de todo, ella había provocado muchos problemas. Saori, sin embargo, no lo hizo: tenía en mente la recomendación que Mnemes le había mandado a través de las Musas: 'no seas muy dura con ella'...  
  
Cuando Perséfone llegó frente a Saori, se quitó la capucha de su capa con una mano. Por primera vez, los caballeros miraron a la reina del mundo de los muertos sin ser sombras, y comprendieron porqué hubo tanto litigio por ella aún entre los dioses: era muy hermosa. Su belleza no estaba ligada a un cuerpo humano, como el de Saori, sino aun cuerpo puramente divino, como el de Hades. Sus hermosos cabellos negros, y sus ojos azules, que atraían la mirada de cualquiera. A pesar de ello, Perséfone tenía una mirada triste, que a pesar de ello, era la mirada más hermosa que habían visto en su vida.  
  
-Atena- dijo Radamanthys, inclinándose desganado- mi señora quiere hablar con usted-  
  
Saori asintió. Algo nerviosa, Perséfone cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego los abrió y se dirigió a Saori.  
  
-Atena- dijo Perséfone- quise venir a... disculparme por los problemas que te causé-  
  
Radamanthys hizo una mueca. No le agradaba para nada que su reina se disculpara, y aún menos con Atena, la diosa que había matado a su señor.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Saori, mostrándole una sonrisa- pero estoy segura de que eso no es lo único que has venido a hacer aquí-  
  
-No, tienes razón- dijo Perséfone- he venido a hacerte dos peticiones... –  
  
-Nómbralas- dijo Saori- y, si están en mis manos, trataré de complacerte...-  
  
-Primero- dijo Perséfone, sin mirar a Saori a los ojos- quisiera... pedirte...- suspiró, y levantó la vista- quisiera pedirte que me devuelvas a mi esposo...-  
  
Los caballeros se sorprendieron de esta petición. ¿Cómo podría creer que Saori resucitaría a Hades solo porque ella se lo pedía, sobre todo cuando éste intentó destruir al mundo y a la misma Saori? Al parecer, la joven diosa comprendió su propio atrevimiento, porque bajó la vista y luego cerro los ojos, como esperando un golpe.  
  
-Perséfone- dijo Saori en el tono más dulce que pudo encontrar- lo siento, pero no puedo concederte eso...- suspiró- tu esposo quería destruir al mundo, no puedo...- pero se interrumpió.  
  
Perséfone se arrodilló, con lágrimas en los ojos, y con una mano sobre el corazón, como si le doliera.  
  
-¡Señora!- dijo Radamanthys, sorprendido por la actitud de la diosa, pero Perséfone lo ignoró.  
  
-Te lo suplico, Atena...-  
  
-No puedo- dijo Saori, mirándola aún con compasión y tristeza.  
  
Perséfone lloró unos segundos, pero luego se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se levantó.  
  
-Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte otra cosa?- preguntó ella. Saori asintió. Perséfone, como respuesta, desenvainó la espada de Hades. Los caballeros se colocaron junto a Saori, como reflejo, para protegerla. Radamanthys también se acercó aún más a su Señora.  
  
Pero Perséfone no tenía intención de pelear. Tomó la espada por la hoja y le ofreció el mango a Saori, quien lo tomó sorprendida.  
  
-Esta es la espada de mi señor Hades- dijo Perséfone- quiero pedirte que... que me atravieses con ella...-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Saori, sorprendida. Radamanthys también hizo un gesto de asombro.  
  
-Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo- dijo Perséfone.  
  
-No- dijo Saori- no puedo hacer algo así...-  
  
-Te lo suplico- dijo Perséfone- solo... si no quieres, solo sostenla, y yo haré el resto...-  
  
-¿Por qué?- dijo Saori- ¿por qué quieres morir, tú que tienes vida para siempre?-  
  
-¿Y de que me sirve eso?- dijo Perséfone- mi vida ya no es más que más que como un barco perdido en el mar. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo, ahora que mi esposo está muerto?- suspiró- no... Hades murió por mi culpa, y yo no puedo seguir así...-  
  
-No, Perséfone- dijo Saori- y estoy segura de que a Hades no le hubiera gustado que murieras así...-  
  
Perséfone agachó la cabeza. Radamanthys suspiró aliviado. Por un momento, en realidad creyó que Saori iba a matar a su reina.  
  
La joven diosa lloró amargamente. No podía recuperar a su esposo y tampoco podía morir para ir a reunirse con él. Saori sintió verdadera compasión por ella. Pero no podía revivir a Hades. Tampoco podía matarla.  
  
En ese momento, Saori distinguió una sombra blanca detrás de la otra diosa. Parpadeó, y la sombra desapareció.  
  
Perséfone, por su parte, recordó lo que Mnemes le había dicho: 'abre la caja negra cuando Atena te niegue la muerte'. Tal vez se refería a eso. Se limpió las lágrimas y la tomó en sus manos. Cuando la diosa levantó la tapa, una sombra negra salió de la caja y entró en su cuerpo. Perséfone cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.  
  
-¡Mi señora!- exclamó Radamanthys, sorprendido, evitando que la diosa cayera al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Seiya, mirando incrédulo lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
-Es el espíritu del Sueño- dijo Shun con voz ronca- es mi más grande secreto. Ustedes los mortales no lo entienden. El Sueño me es muy querido porque quita el dolor...-  
  
-¡Shun!- dijo Seiya, sorprendido- ¿qué te sucede?-  
  
Radamanthys, al escuchar la voz de Shun, murmuró algo como 'mi señor' y se arrodilló delante del caballero.  
  
-No es Shun- dijo Saori- eres Hades, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Así es, Atena- dijo Hades, hablando por medio de Shun- y, por lo que veo, no has tratado bien a mi reina, porque ha tenido que llegar a esto...- la mira con tristeza.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Saori- si ella ha venido a pedirme que le quite la vida...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Hades con tristeza- y me parte el alma verla sufrir así...-  
  
-Ella dijo que moriste por su culpa. ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Como ustedes saben, ella volvía conmigo en invierno y con su madre en primavera- dijo Hades- Deméter me prometió que no la obligaría a volver si me adueñaba de la tierra. Yo se lo propuse pero ella siempre se negó. No quería que pelee contra ustedes, Atena. Y yo aproveché que pasaría el verano con su madre para llevar a cabo mi plan... pero fallé... le fallé...-  
  
-Deméter mandó a Eris a matarla, señor- dijo Radamanthys.  
  
-Yo sé todo eso- dijo Hades- Atena, yo quiero pedirte lo mismo que Perséfone te pidió. Sé que no lo merezco, pero te pido que permitas que mi alma regrese a mi cuerpo...- Saori dudó, y Hades insistió- mira, Atena- dijo poniéndose de rodillas también ante ella- mi reina y yo hemos venido sumisos y de rodillas ante ti, y ambos te lo hemos suplicado...-  
  
-No puedo, Hades- dijo Saori- no puedo devolverte la vida y arriesgar de nuevo al mundo...-  
  
Hades hizo una mueca.  
  
-No tenía muchas esperanzas de que accedieras, Atena- dijo Hades con tristeza- entonces, antes de dejar el cuerpo de tu caballero...- se acercó a Perséfone y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla- adiós, mi cielo- murmuró, y una sombra blanca salió del cuerpo de Shun.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- murmuró el caballero, una vez libre de Hades- ¿qué pasó?-  
  
Nadie respondió. Todos se habían conmovido. Radamanthys tomó a Perséfone en brazos y se la llevó de vuelta al Inframundo en silencio.  
  
*****************  
  
-¡Maestro!- dijo Silver al ver a Radamanthys volver al reino de los Muertos. Al escucharla, Pandora salió para ver llegar al juez.  
  
-Silver- dijo Radamanthys- trae a Minos y Aikos, por favor...-  
  
Mientras, Pandora abrió la puerta de la habitación de Perséfone para que Radamanthys la colocara en la cama. Mientras esperaba que Silver y los otros dos jueces llegaran, Pandora acomodó con tristeza los cabellos de su cuñada, quien seguía sumida en un profundo sueño. Después de unos minutos, Silver volvió junto con Minos y Aikos.  
  
-¿Pero que sucedió?- preguntó Aikos.  
  
-¿Atena le hizo daño? Porque si fue así...- dijo Minos, apretando los puños.  
  
-No- dijo Radamanthys, y el juez les contó el propósito de la visita de Perséfone a Atena y todo lo que había sucedido en el Santuario. Pandora no se pudo contener más las lágrimas al escucharlo y rompió a llorar.  
  
-Ahora- dijo Radamanthys- nosotros estamos a cargo de este reino... hasta que el señor Hades regrese, o la reina Perséfone despierte...-  
  
-¿Y cuánto falta para eso?- preguntó Pandora.  
  
-Varios cientos de años, a menos de que Atena cambie de opinión...- contestó Aikos con tristeza.  
  
-Lo dudo mucho que así sea- dijo Radamanthys- porque Atena no confía en el señor Hades, ni siquiera cuando...-  
  
-El señor Hades no debió humillarse frente a Atena- interrumpió Silver algo indignada.  
  
-Lo hizo por amor a la reina Perséfone- contestó Radamanthys- pero aún así, no consiguió nada...-  
  
-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Pandora.  
  
-Solo dos cosas- contestó Radamanthys- esperar y tener confianza...-  
  
***************  
  
En el Santuario, todo había vuelto a la normalidad al poco tiempo. Sin embargo, pasaron los días y todos los caballeros tenían un cierto aire de tristeza.  
  
Saori también lo sintió. Ella también estaba algo triste y melancólica, pero aún no lograba entender porque. Suspirando, entró de nuevo en el Templo y transportó su cosmo al Olimpo, ante Zeus y Hera.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió ahora, Atena?- preguntó Zeus al verla llegar- has ganado, has recuperado a tus caballeros y hasta los reyes del Inframundo se han humillado ante ti. ¿Porqué estás tan triste?-  
  
-No lo sé, padre- dijo Saori.  
  
-Ah, tal vez- dijo una voz femenina y alegre- la visita de Perséfone tuvo algo que ver, ¿o me equivoco?- una diosa entró a la habitación.  
  
-¡Mnemes!- exclamó Saori, sorprendida de ver a la diosa de la memoria de nuevo- ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Yo vivo aquí, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Mnemes.  
  
-Entonces...- dijo Saori- ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Hades? ¿es cierto que todo lo que hizo fue por Perséfone?-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Zeus  
  
-Pero yo no lo dudaría...- dijo Hera- Hades amaba a Perséfone mucho más que a su propia existencia...-  
  
-Lo sé... ya lo he visto...- dijo Saori.  
  
Zeus, Hera y Mnemes miraban a Saori con interés, como si quisieran que llegara a una conclusión por sí sola.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Saori- si Hades promete no intentar destruir al mundo de nuevo, permitiré que vuelva...-  
  
Y, como si hubieran estado esperando esa respuesta, los tres dioses sonrieron. Otros dioses entraron a la habitación. Entre ellos estaban Iris y Hermes, los mensajeros, y Deméter.  
  
-¡Zeus!- dijo Deméter- ¡no puedes permitir eso...!-  
  
-¿Y porqué no, Deméter?- preguntó Zeus borrando su sonrisa.  
  
-Porque los espectros de Hades han roto el trato: aún es verano y Perséfone está en el Inframundo...-  
  
-Ella fue por su propia voluntad- dijo Iris- Hermes y yo somos testigos- Hermes asintió.  
  
-Aún así, cuando mande por ella, los espectros se negaron a dejarla regresar- dijo Deméter- y mataron a Eris...-  
  
-No es verdad- dijo Saori- tú mandaste a Eris a asesinarla. Pero tu plan tuvo una falla: Hades ya había previsto eso y protegió a Perséfone...-  
  
Deméter estaba ahora furiosa.  
  
-¡Eres una tonta, Atena!- dijo Deméter- ¿cómo puedes confiar en Hades cuando trató de matarte y de destruir al mundo tantas veces?-  
  
-Por tu culpa- dijo Saori- tú le dijiste que si me derrotaba, dejarías del obligar a Perséfone a regresar contigo-  
  
-Ya hace tiempo- dijo Zeus, interrumpiendo la conversación- he sospechado que me mientes, hermana. Ahora, gracias a una memoria que Mnemes me mostró, me di cuenta de que Hades nunca obligó a Perséfone a nada. Y tenía razón. Desde ahora, Perséfone puede quedarse donde ella quiera-  
  
-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Saori- así que me disculparán...- se inclinó levemente y desapareció.  
  
A una señal de Zeus, el resto de los dioses se fueron retirando uno por uno, hasta dejar al rey de los dioses solo con Deméter.  
  
-Te lo advierto, Zeus- dijo Deméter- si Perséfone no vuelve conmigo, no haré nunca más mi trabajo, nada crecerá en la tierra y los hombres morirán...-  
  
-No te preocupes, hermana- dijo Zeus asomando una sonrisa burlona- si no lo haces, estoy seguro de que Perséfone lo hará desde el Inframundo, pues ella también tiene ese poder. Escúchame bien, Deméter- agregó el rey de los dioses, oscureciendo su semblante- te lo advierto: deja en paz a Hades y Perséfone. Si desobedeces, yo me encargaré de que sufras el mismo destino que deseabas para Hades-  
  
****************  
  
-¡Saori! ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Absolutamente-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Seiya- dijo Shiryu- yo creo que Saori tiene razón-  
  
-Es bueno perdonar- dijo Mu- yo estoy de acuerdo...-  
  
-Y yo también- dijo Milo.  
  
-¿Porqué estás de acuerdo, Milo?- preguntó Camus, extrañado.  
  
-Cuando vi a la diosa Perséfone- dijo Milo- tan hermosa y, a la vez, tan triste, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado con respecto a ella...-  
  
-No me digas...- dijo Camus.  
  
-Ahora- dijo Saori, volviendo a la conversación inicial- necesito que Shun venga conmigo-  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Seiya- nosotros también iremos contigo-  
  
-Seiya...- dijo Saori.  
  
-Solo como precaución, Saori- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Saori- pero estoy segura de que no será necesario...-  
  
*****************  
  
-¡Señor Radamanthys!-  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Giganto?-  
  
-Señor, Atena y cinco de sus caballeros vienen hacia acá. Creo que quieren hablar con ustedes. ¿Qué hacemos?-  
  
-¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo Radamanthys- el señor Hades prometió paz a Atena. Déjalos venir-  
  
Minutos después, Saori y los caballeros de bronce se presentaron ante Pandora y los tres jueces del Inframundo.  
  
-¿A qué has venido, Atena?- preguntó Pandora.  
  
-Es necesario que hable con Hades- dijo Saori. Pandora parpadeó, incrédula.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber para qué?- preguntó Minos.  
  
-Tengo que preguntarle algo que solo él puede contestar...- dijo Saori.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Chicos!!! Espero que les esté gustando... Ya mero se acaba... Sigan mandando reviews!!! El próximo capítulo es el final...  
  
Abby L. 


	7. C7: Nuevo Renacer

CAPÍTULO 7: NUEVO RENACER  
  
-¿Una pregunta que solo Hades puede contestar?- preguntó Radamanthys sin entender. Pandora, a pesar de que no entendía nada tampoco, asintió.  
  
-Está bien- dijo, señalando el hueco en el muro de los Lamentos, que los caballeros dorados habían hecho.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Saori- solo una cosa más: esperen con Perséfone...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Pandora. Los jueces asintieron y entraron a la habitación de Perséfone en silencio.  
  
-¿Y qué haremos nosotros, Saori?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Lo verás en un momento- contestó ella- para ello, necesito a Shun...-  
  
Saori y los cinco caballeros pasaron por el hueco hacia Elíseo. Ahí, en el suelo, justo donde Saori lo había dejado vencido, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Hades. Un delicioso perfume surgía de él, y una rosa yacía sobre el pecho del dios.  
  
-Esto fue obra de Perséfone- observó Saori- ella tiene el poder de hacer crecer las plantas, igual que su madre...-  
  
-Pero ella no tiene el alma tan horrible como Deméter...-  
  
Todos guardaron silencio un momento.  
  
-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Atena?- dijo Shun de pronto, cambiando su tono- ¿acaso has venido a asegurarte de que siga muerto?-  
  
-Hades- dijo Saori- tengo algo que preguntarte...-  
  
Shun se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que escuchara.  
  
-Zeus ha ordenado a Deméter que no obligue a Perséfone a volver con ella otra vez- dijo Saori. Shun sonrió tristemente.  
  
-Por lo menos ahora ella es libre- dijo Hades a través de la voz de Shun- pero aún no has hecho la pregunta-  
  
-Esta es- dijo Saori- ¿prometes dejar la tierra en paz si te devuelvo la vida?-  
  
-Atena- dijo Hades- nunca fue mi intención destruir a la tierra. Sí- continuó el dios- si me devuelves la vida, le juro solemnemente que no volveré a hacer nada parecido, con tal de que me permitas volver con Perséfone para siempre... viviremos en paz con ustedes-  
  
-Entonces, Hades- dijo Saori- deja el cuerpo de Shun y vuelve al tuyo-  
  
-Gracias, Atena- dijo Hades, arrodillándose. Después, una sombra blanca salió del cuerpo de Shun y entró al de Hades. Saori tocó el cuerpo de Hades con la mano derecha y encendió su cosmo. La herida que ella misma había hecho desapareció. Hades movió los párpados con debilidad.  
  
-Vámonos, caballeros- dijo Saori- tenemos que ir con Perséfone-  
  
-Pero Saori, ¿qué pasará con Hades?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Él volverá a la vida, aunque lentamente. Antes, tengo que llevarle esto a Perséfone- dijo mostrando la cajita negra que Perséfone había dejado en el Santuario. Saori y los caballeros de bronce fueron a la habitación donde dormía la joven diosa.  
  
Radamanthys, Aikos y Minos estaban ahí, mirándose nerviosamente. Pandora estaban junto a su cuñada, acomodando los cabellos negros de la joven diosa con melancolía. Como la última vez que la habían visto, Perséfone seguía profundamente dormida.  
  
Saori entró en silencio y colocó la cajita negra junto a la cama, y salió igual que como había entrado. Los jueces y Pandora suspiraron con tristeza... ellos creían que Hades aparecería junto con Saori en ese momento. Al salir, Saori encontró a alguien en la puerta. Un joven un poco mayor que ella, de cabellos y ojos negros, con una mirada llena de alegría a pesar de su seriedad.  
  
-Atena- dijo él- no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco...-  
  
-No pierdas más el tiempo- dijo Saori, interrumpiéndolo- ella está esperándote-  
  
Con una sonrisa, Hades entró a la habitación. Al verlo, los tres jueces se inclinaron ante él, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, y Pandora abrazó llorando a su hermano. Una vez libre de ella, Hades les pidió que salieran con una mirada. Una vez solo, Hades se sentó junto a Perséfone y le acarició el rostro con cariño.  
  
-Sí, me eres muy querido, porque le arrancaste el dolor a mi reina... pero ahora déjala, porque es hora de que despierte...- dijo Hades, y una sombra negra salió del cuerpo de la diosa y volvió a la cajita negra. Después de unos minutos, Perséfone abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y vio a su amado Hades frente a ella, acariciando su rostro.  
  
-Es un sueño...- murmuró ella sin levantarse- o Atena se apiadó de mí y ahora estoy muerta...-  
  
-Ninguna de las dos- dijo Hades- gracias a que tú se lo pediste, Atena me regresó a la vida...-  
  
Al escuchar esto, Perséfone se incorporó y se refugió entre los brazos de Hades. Éste la abrazó con delicadeza... había esperado tanto tiempo... y había estado tan cerca de perderla para siempre.  
  
-Pero- dijo Perséfone, con un toque de de amargura en su voz- ¿tendré que volver al Olimpo? Porque aún es verano...-  
  
-No, mi cielo- dijo Hades- Zeus ordenó que tú puedes decidir donde quedarte...-  
  
Después de escuchar estas palabras, Perséfone se llenó de alegría y unió sus labios a los de su esposo. Ambos se besaron con la misma ternura que la primera vez.  
  
-No vuelvas a dejarme, Hades- dijo ella al separar sus labios- no vuelvas a dejarme sola, por favor...-  
  
-No te preocupes- contestó Hades, acariciando los cabellos de su esposa- no lo haré. Te lo prometo-  
  
***************  
  
Esa noche...  
  
-¡Saori!- gritó Seiya.  
  
-¡Atena!-gritaron los caballeros dorados, entrando al Templo donde se hallaba Saori.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella, sorprendida.  
  
-¡Es Hades! ¡Y los espectros!- gritó Shura- ¡vienen hacia acá!-  
  
Confundida y sorprendida a la vez, Saori salió del templo. ¿Acaso Hades iba a romper su promesa? Al salir, vio a Hades frente a ella. Junto a él, de su mano, estaba Perséfone. Detrás de ellos, los tres jueces: Radamanthys, Minos y Aikos, y algunos otros espectros.  
  
-¿Qué...?- comenzó Saori.  
  
-Atena- dijo Hades- yo te agradecí ya lo que hiciste por mí. Pero mi esposa insistió en venir a agradecértelo...-  
  
-No era necesario- dijo Saori algo apenada.  
  
-Claro que sí lo era- dijo Perséfone, inclinándose ligeramente- te lo agradezco mucho, Atena...-  
  
Entre los espectros que los acompañaban estaban Myu de Papillon, Niobe de Deep, Raimy de Gusano y Giganto de Cíclope... todos ellos mirando de mal humor a los caballeros dorados: no habían olvidado lo sucedido en las últimas batallas, pero parecía que Hades les había prohibido pelear con ellos.  
  
Milo miraba algo embobado a la diosa Perséfone, cuando vio delante de él a un espectro que ya conocía: una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos.  
  
-Hola, caballero- dijo Silver, haciendo que Milo palideciera al reconocerla.  
  
-Tú...-  
  
-¿Yo qué?-  
  
-Nada-  
  
-Eres raro, ¿lo sabes?- dijo Silver levantando una ceja.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste vencerme la otra vez?-preguntó Milo.  
  
-Fácil- dijo Silver-no solo soy aprendiz del señor Radamanthys, sino que los demás espectros también me enseñan sus técnicas-  
  
-Sin embargo, fue pura suerte- dijo Milo- no creo que lo logres de nuevo...-  
  
-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella- estoy lista para patearte el trasero de nuevo cuando quieras...- pero una mirada de Radamanthys evitó que la joven hiciera lo que acababa de decir y que regresara con su maestro.  
  
Al ver eso, Camus y Shaka rieron discretamente, pero no lo suficiente para que Milo no lo escuchara.  
  
-¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-La cara de miedo que pusiste- dijo Camus.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Miedo?- dijo Milo- Ja! Ya quisieran...-  
  
Este último comentario solo provocó más risas de los dos caballeros dorados.  
  
***************  
  
Más tarde, al volver a su reino, Hades agradeció a todos sus espectros el haberse quedado a proteger a Perséfone, a pesar de que no sabían la precaución que había tomado.  
  
-No es necesario que nos agradezca, mi señor- dijo Radamanthys- ese era nuestro deber...-  
  
-Gracias, Radamanthys- dijo Hades y, tomando a Perséfone por la mano, la condujo a su habitación.  
  
Una vez a solas, los dos dioses se abrazaron con ternura. Estaban felices de haberse recuperado, esta vez para siempre. Hades, sobre todo, estaba encantado con la fidelidad de su esposa y su insistencia para ayudarlo. La miró con ternura. Sí, claro que había valido la pena esperar y sufrir por ella.  
  
-Hades- dijo ella de pronto- ¿qué se sentía estar como estabas? Quiero decir, antes de que Atena te volviera a la vida...-  
  
-Estaba en un lugar muy extraño- dijo Hades- muy pacífico, donde no había dolor ni preocupaciones... ni tiempo, ni vida ni muerte...-  
  
-¿Entonces... hice mal trayéndote de vuelta?- preguntó Perséfone, algo preocupada.  
  
-En absoluto- dijo Hades- aunque ese lugar era el mismísimo paraíso, yo solo tenía en mente dos cosas: un lugar y una mujer. El lugar era este mundo, y esa mujer, Perséfone, eras tú-  
  
Perséfone abrazó sonriente a Hades, quien la recibió entre sus brazos y la besó.  
  
FIN  
  
Listo!!! Terminado... (al fin jeje, ya me puedo ir a dormir) Espero que les haya gustado... Muchas gracias a Silver por dejarme incluirla en mi fic, (te cumplí el deseo de golpear a Milo) y muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron review...  
  
Abby L. 


End file.
